Rien ne se perd, rien  ne se crée
by Elendar
Summary: Jeune home qui se drogue pour échapper à son pouvoir mutant. Il ne voit pas les objets comme vous et moi mais comme un assemblage de particules grouillantes liés les unes au autres. Toute est un et un est tout.
1. PROLOGUE : L'hôpital, ton dealer préféré

Titre : « Rien ne se perd, rien ne se créée, tout se transforme »

Thème : les mains sales

Univers : comics

Résumé : Jeune home qui se drogue pour échapper a son pouvoir mutant. Il ne voit pas les objets comme vous et moi mais comme un assemblage de particules grouillantes liés les unes au autres. Toute est un et un est tout. Votre monde est en couleur, le sien en chaleur, en énergie, en mouvement.

**PROLOGUE : L'hôpital, ton dealer préféré**

Le manque. Celui qui faisait trembler tes mains, puis ton corps tout entier. Le manque, encore, qui te donnait des hauts le cœur jusqu'à t'empêcher d'ingérer quoi que se soit sous peine de le voir immédiatement régurgiter. Ce putain de manque toujours qui t'arrachait au délice du sommeil, repos absolu, ton seul moment de répits.

Tu avais bien essayé de ne plus faire que ça, dormir, c'est même la première chose à laquelle tu avais pensé. Mais rapidement, tu étais passé de 1 à 3 comprimé, puis 6, 8.. 1 boite.. Et plus rien. Le noir totale, ultime délivrance. Et le réveil, brutal, entre des murs trop blanc, entourer de machines infernales qui ronronnaient avec délice, le ventre rond de leur trop plein d'énergie qu'elle puisait avec avidité sous prétexte d'emmètre quelques signaux et courbes brisés. C'était cet échange permanent d'énergie, cette restructuration incessante de la matière qui pulsait tout autour de toi, menaçante et terrible, étouffante et douloureuse qui avait eut raison de ton sommeil comme de ta propre raison alors que tu poussais un hurlement déchirant.

Tu as vraiment cru qu'il te permettrait d'éjecter cette intoxication d'énergie, ce ramassis infâme d'informations qui n'avaient de cesse de te pénétrer sans vergogne ? Tu rêves. Tu aimerais bien hein ? Mais non. Ce serait trop facile et il semblait que tu sois né pour en chier.

Tu es resté trois jours en soins intensif et deux semaines dans une chambre où il te fallait être sans cesse plus inventif pour leur donner une bonne raison de te mettre sous tu ne savais quelle drogue dont tu louais l'efficacité quasi-immédiate. Sans en avoir l'air, ton dossier s'allongeait, ton cas devenait inquiétant, les spécialistes s'y arrachaient les cheveux. Mais toi tu t'en foutais. La prochaine fois il t'en faudrait plus, la crise de tétanie (épilepsie ?) était pas mal mais tu l'avais déjà utilisé la veille..non il te fallait autre chose.. Et lorsqu'ils ont inscrit « violence » en bas de la trop longues listes qui détaillait ton comportement, lorsque tu t'étais débattue une fois de trop (ils font moins attention aux doses qu'ils t'injectent lorsque tu te débats), on t'apprit que tu allais être transférer. Tu avais froncé les sourcils, et aurait sans doute posé bon nombres des questions qui te passèrent alors par la tête si l'autre imbécile d'infirmier avait daigné couper son baladeur avant de s'adresser à toi ! Il avait débiter la nouvelle d'un ton monocorde avant de sembler te regarder vraiment et d'ajouter comme pour lui-même qu'il aurait vraiment mieux valut que tu ne te loupes pas.. Il t'avait fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il parlait de ta sois-disante _« tentative de suicide après ingestion massive de somnifères _» la première des conneries qu'ils avaient écrite sur ton dossier et qui se présentait comme la raison de ton admission dans cet hôpital. Liste qui n'était qu'un ramassis de mensonges, de syndromes usurpés à quelques mauvais comédiens de séries américaines et de jugements hâtifs.

Tu avais hésité. Tu ne savais pas trop en quoi consistait ton transfert, mais à dire vrai le ton de l'infirmier apathique ne te disait rien qui vaille et celui, condescendant, des autres t'effrayait franchement. A croire qu'ils te prenaient vraiment pour un légume ou un attardé pour se permettre de discuter de ton cas en t'excluant parfaitement de la discutions sachant qu'ils étaient autour de TON lit, dans TA chambre.

Lorsqu'ils prononcèrent les mots « Sainte Hélène » (l'asile psychiatrique de ta ville), « traitement », « famille à prévenir » et accessoirement ton nom dans la même phrase, tu décidais avoir assez abusé de ta couverture sociale et des bonnes doses de tous ces imbéciles..

Et pourquoi l'asile d'abords ? Ces crétins se seraient ils enfin rendu comptes que tes syndromes coïncidaient trop souvent avec ceux du dernier épisode d'urgence ? Vrai qu'à la réflexion prétendre rouler un professionnel sur son propre domaine c'était peu être un peu prétentieux de ta part.. Mais sur le coup ça t'avais parut évident.. et puis ça avais marché. Deux semaines. Bien sur que tu savais pertinemment que tu ne pourrais pas passer ta vie à l'hôpital ! Il te fallait juste un peu de temps. Mais s'ils avaient tout compris depuis le début….pourquoi t'avoir gardé deux semaines ? Le temps qu'une place se libère à l'asile.. Par les enfers ces types te prenaient vraiment pour un malade mental ?

« ….. »

Dites…Ils droguent leurs patients à l'asile ?..


	2. Tuez moi Tu hais moi Tu es Moi

Depuis combien de temps déambules-tu dans cette ruelle sordide ? Une heure ? 1 journée ? Tu n'aurais sut le dire..

Aurais-tu seulement été capable d'articuler ton nom ?

Tu as une tête affreuse tu sais ? Le visage creusé, les yeux plus cernés encore qu'à l'ordinaire, et le teint blafard..maladif. Tu empestes la maladie et la mort. La mort. Dis.. pourquoi y a-t-il du rouge sur ta chemises de tissus ? Oui, tu as toujours cette chemise d'hôpital, cet unique morceau de papier engorgé d'un rouge sombre qui commence seulement à sécher, dernière parcelle de tissus qui recouvre un corps trop maigre, trop pâle, nu. Allons ne fait pas cette tête.. ce n'est pas comme si tu ignorais la raison de cet engorgement…

Non, rassures toi, ce sang, ce n'est pas le tiens.

#**BLACK OUT** #

Tssss.. Petite nature…

Tes mains sont agitées de soubresauts, ta mâchoire te ferrais mal d'être trop serrée depuis trop longtemps s'il il n'y avait pas eut ça. Ca, le manque. Ton réveil. Tu te redresse misérablement, appuyant ton crâne douloureux contre la pierre froide de tu ne sais trop quel porche miteux.

Morphine, somnifères, drogues.. dures.

Mais pour ça, il faut te lever. Pour ça seulement, tu trouve la force de pousser sur tes jambes, tes mains, et tout ce qui pourrait te hisser vers le haut, toi qui n'a de cesse de sombrer toujours plus bas. Tu te refuses à ouvrir les yeux. Pourtant la lumière n'a rien à voir avec la migraine qui te fracasse le crâne : tu n'as pas besoin de les voir pour savoir, tu n'as pas besoin de toucher pour les sentir.

Elles sont partout, elles sont tout et tout est un. Et dire que tu aimais la chimie ! Savoir que tout ce que tu voyais, tout ce que tu étais, ton monde comme ta personne n'était qu'un assemblage de molécules. La vie comme la non vie était constitué des mêmes atomes.. les même fondements..

Tu trouvais cela merveilleux, tu avais même parfois du mal à y croire.. Et maintenant que tu les vois, c'est plus clair ? Maintenant que tu ressens chacune de ces réactions qui te fascinaient, les trouves tu toujours aussi merveilleuses ? Va tu continuer à te plonger dans chaque assemblage de papier pour peu qu'on y face allusion ? Vendras tu encore tes nuits à quelques revues scientifiques virtuelle sur ton écran minable pour en savoir juste un peu plus, t'assurer d'un détail, faire l'hypothèse d'un autre ?

Cesse de hurler, personne ne t'entends.

Mais de quoi te plains-tu ?! Tu voulais tout savoir ! Tu n'étais jamais rassasié ! Il t'en fallait toujours plus.. Les professeurs même ne savaient plus répondre à tes questions ! Les plus grands savants te paraissaient gauches et stupides, engoncés dans leurs certitudes absurdes !

Maintenant tu vois tout, la réalité dans son plus simple appareil.. L'Existence dans toute sa macabre splendeur..

Alors… _Heureux_ ?

#**BLACK OU**T#

Ca y est tu te réveilles ? Pas trop tôt. Tu trembles. Encore. Le manque, je sais. Ou la folie…

Lequel des deux te pousse à tirer frénétiquement sur ta chemise ensanglantée ? Tu sais, il te suffirait de défaire le nœud.. tu t'étrangles là..

Soit ! Fait comme tu veux ! Comme ça en plus d'être nu, sale, et malade tu porteras à ton cou des marques récentes de strangulations.. Les médecins avaient raisons, tu es fou..complètement fou et dangereux avec ça..

_Assassin !_

_Meurtrier …_

Tu as aimé cela dis moi ? Entendre leurs cris d'agonies.. les supplications des femmes… La surprise des ainés..

Leurs cris.. Insupportables, et toutes leurs machines ! Cette énergie qui pulsait de partout, et ces mouvements incessant, ces gens qui hurlaient, couraient… ils fuyaient comme si leurs vies en dépendaient ! C'est de leur faute ! Entièrement de leur faute !

Chuuut… Tu n'as fait que te défendre, je le sais.. Calme toi maintenant.. tu es épuisé..

_Le regard dans le vide, présent sans l'être tout à fait, le jeune homme continua à tirer sur le morceau de papier plastifié jusqu'à ce que le nœud finisse par céder, le projetant fesse contre bitume dans un grognement de douleur et de satisfaction mêlée de ne plus porter cette chose brunâtre, poisseuse et nauséabonde. A la vue de cette dernière, le visage inexpressif se tordit en un rictus d'effroi. _

Tu refuses de la toucher une fois de plus, comme si le mal, c'était elle.

_Il s'en éloignes presque avec terreur, refusant d'ouvrir les yeux, rampant à moitié, faute d'avoir la force de se relever d'un bond pour courir. _

Tu es faible.

_D'un geste tremblant le jeune homme ramènes ses mains éraflées contre son torse maigre, comme pour les empêcher de trembler mais c'est tout son corps qui se met à frémir._

Le froid, le manque, la peur.

Il va te valoir régler ça, et dans cet ordre de préférence..

Tu inspires profondément. Tu es nu mais l'odeur du sang est tenace et secouer la tête n'y changera rien.

Nu...

Des fringues, il te fallait des fringues..Ou un drap, n'importe quoi plutôt que ce truc qui te rappelait ces choses que tu avais fait mais auxquelles tu ne croyais pas.

_Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine au seul souvenir de la fureur qui l'avait alors envahit, dévastatrice et vengeresse, chaude et si intense qu'elle avait un instant semblé s'être concentré dans son ventre pour lui brûler presque les paumes.. Ce qui s'en était suivit alors restait flou, comme si son esprit refusait de s'en souvenir._

_Doucement, comme avec prudence, le voici qui entrouvre un œil, le referme avant même d'avoir put distinguer quoi que ce soit, attendant avec appréhension la vague de douleur qui s'en suivait inévitablement. Mais rien, ou si peu.._

*rires*

Et bien voilà...

_A croire qu'il commençait vraiment à s'y faire.. Encouragé, il les ouvres doucement, et observe son environnement._

_Le ciel est gris, menaçant, il va pleuvoir. Tout semble vide, sinistre.._

Mais pas pour toi. Toi tu es au dessus de ça, des couleurs comme de tout le reste.

REDRESSES TOI !

_Le gris n'avait plus sa place dans son monde, pas plus que les couleurs.. tout n'était que réarrangement d'atomes, réorganisation de liaisons, énergie et chaleur.. grouillements incessants, épuisant.._

_Le jeune homme vacille un instant alors qu'il enjoint ses jambes à avancer.. un pas devant l'autre, et le suivant. Qui n'a jamais eut a se concentrer pour faire ce mouvement reflexe et trivial ne peut imaginer la concentration nécessaire au maintient de son équilibre alors précaire, la force que nécessite le simple fait de supporter son propre poids, de le déplacer d'un pied sur l'autre, lutter contre la graviter pour trainer sa jambe 50 centimètres plus loin.. et recommencer.._

_De ces yeux entrouverts, il balaye les alentours, semblant chercher quelque chose avant de finir par se diriger d'un pas un peu plus assuré vers un amoncellement de cartons, et autres meubles fracassés étrangement ordonnés : les poubelles du voisinage. _

_Avec ce draps là, qui pendouillait lamentablement, coincé entre une large poubelle et un vieux frigo, on aurait presque dit une cabane.._

Tu t'approches et rie de ta propre bêtise. C'est nerveux. Une cabane ? Et puis quoi encore.. Mais au cas où tu ne trouverais rien de plus intéressant ce serait toujours ça de pris pour cacher ta nudité.. heureusement qu'il n'y à personne à cette heure là..

D'ailleurs quelle heure est-il ? Quel jour sommes nous ? Tu ne saurais le dire.. Et rien que tu aperçoives d'ici ne te permettrais de le savoir.

Le soleil même, cet astre toujours en mouvement, toujours trop plein d'énergie, semble s'être tiré.. Entre la nuit et le jour peut être, tu ne ressens pas encore l'astre lunaire, oui c'est surement cela : le crépuscule, la frontière..

_Un grommellement agacé s'élève des lèvres fines alors qu'une main vient fouillasser dans une tignasse trop sale pour juger de la couleur de cette dernière sans risque d'erreur..un rouquin peut être.. allez savoir. Une légère claque qu'il s'inflige, comme pour s'exhorter à cesser de divaguer ainsi pour ne plus se concentrer que sur l'essentiel : fouiller, trouver, avoir l'air plus ou moins présentable et .._

_[FLASH : l'image d'une substance insidieuse et terrible, salvatrice et bienfaitrice] _

_..et.. _

_[FLASH : tout oublier.. le noir, dormir..repos absolu.] _

_et.. on avisera. Agrippant d'une main incertaine le rebord le plus proche, le jeune homme inspire un grand coup, comme pour essayer d'y voir plus clair, comme pour cesser de divaguer..Mais en vain._

Ça empeste.

On pourrait croire que la douleur lancinante qui menace de répandre le contenue de ta boite crânienne à même le sol serait assez forte pour annihiler tout autres sensations quelles qu'elles soient. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Peut être même y es tu plus réceptif encore.. Pourtant les odeurs sont intangibles…Alors à défaut de ne pas pouvoir les sentir, tu pourrais au moins ne pas les ressentir.. Ho… les dérivés, les rejets de toutes ces réactions tu dis ? C'est donc ça.. Ainsi les odeurs ne seraient qu'un assemblage savant d'atomes, un ordre éphémère de molécules…

Kukuku elles sont à l'origine de tout n'est ce pas ? Elles sont tout.. Et tout y reviens toujours. Irrémédiablement.

Un concentré d'énergie plus important que les autres. Derrière toi. Il s'avance et t'approches mais déjà tu ne réfléchis plus. Tu t'es brusquement retourné, une main sur la tempe alors que ta mâchoire serrée retient un énième gémissement.

°° Dissoudre °°

_Un mot d'ordre, l'obsession du moment : anéantir ce mouvement d'énergie, annihiler ce concentré de chaleur..détruire pour ne plus souffrir. Ou un peu moins. _

Et cette sensation, la même que la veille –ou l'avant-veille ? tu ne savais plus, c'était flou, sombre, douloureux et rouge.. trop rouge…- : un grand froid, et cette énergie qui semblait de quitter, ton fluide vital, la tête qui tourne, le monde qui vacille..

Tu t'écrases contre le bitume, grimaçant tout juste alors que tu t'écorches mains et genoux contre celui-ci. Un maigre gémissement t'échappe, coupé par une nouvelle quinte de toux et de nouveau ce rouge.. le tiens cette fois, sur le sol. Et ce gout métallique, dans ta bouche. Tes bras vacilles, tu tentes de t'asseoir précautionneusement mais deux mains t'agrippent violemment, ou plutôt agrippent la veste –ou du moins ce que tu as présupposé être une veste- que tu avais déniché dans ces poubelles.

Ça secoue, ça t'écrases et ça grogne des insultes dont tu ne saisies pas le sens..

Par les enfers tu va vomir..

_Des grommellements furieux s'élèvent de la bouche du clochard qui posa un pied sur la jambe du jeune voleur pour finir de lui arracher la veste. SA veste, que ce petit voyou avait volé dans SES poubelles ! Que croyait-il ce guignol ? Que parce qu'il n'avait pas de jolie haie avec grillage et portillon tout le monde pouvait ce servir librement dans ses affaires ?! _

Tu tentes de te débattre mais n'en as plus la force et ta tête viens cogner contre ta main, l'écrasant impitoyablement contre le bitume. Parfait, il n'a qu'à tout te reprendre.. Qu'importe. . c'était peut être bien les siens après tout.. vrai que tu avais trouvé trop beau le fait de dénicher un ensemble presque potable dans une poubelle vide d'ordures.. son placard ? va savoir.. de toute façon tu t'en fou.. tu n'en peux plus.. Qu'il te les arrache, qu'il te les reprenne, sa veste, son fut..Tout ! Et s'il pouvait emporter rien qu'un bout de cette douleur qui te martèle les tempes.. Non ? bah.. qui en voudrait ? toi-même tu te demandes bien pourquoi tu t'acharnes, pourquoi tu continues..

Mais lorsque deux mains bourrues t'agrippent le bassin pour te dévêtir de ce vieux jean nauséabond, tu trouves la force de sursauter, un de tes pieds part et rencontre le tibia de l'autre. Etonnamment tu sembles avoir lancé ce dernier avec assez de force pour faire vaciller le vieux. En grommelant, ce dernier se rattrape à la veste que tu retiens toujours de ton bras passé dans la manche droite. Tu profites de son geste qui te fait te redresser un peu pour te relever tout à fait, lui jetant la veste au visage pour te trainer plus loin, dans une tentative pitoyable de course boiteuse.

Il va te rattraper c'est sur.

Tu accélères le pas, hésites à prendre le risque de t'élancer vraiment de peur de chuter pour n'en plus te relever.

Alors tu te traines rapidement, t'aidant de tes mains sur les bâtiments, les barrières les cabines, les poubelles.

Alors tu clopines, sautillant dans l'espoir vain de faire de plus grandes foulées.

Mais le vieux ne te poursuit pas.

Tu t'adosses à une cabine téléphonique en interdisant à tes jambes de flancher. Pas maintenant. Tu maudis le tremblement de tes mains contre la vitre froide et fissurée, alors que tu ne sais plus si tu dois te laisser aller à rire ou à pleurer. Alors tu ne fais rien, tu te contentes d'attendre. Mais quoi ?

Ne me dit pas que tu espères encore en l'avenir ?! Regardes toi ! Tu empestes la pauvreté, la misère et la peur !

°° va chier…°°

_A deux rue de là, une jeune femme avance d'un pas vif, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, les mains fermement crispé sur un sac orange vif, comme si elle voulait, paradoxalement, passé inaperçu…_

_Les prunelles lasses du jeune homme passent sur la silhouette sans véritablement lui accorder un quelconque intérêt. Elle n'est pour lui qu'une source d'énergie supplémentaire dans un monde qui n'en possède que trop. Soudain il se redresse et vacille un instant sur ses jambes, pressant fermement sa tempe comme pour interdire à sa tête de déverser le contenu de son crâne à même le sol. Une fois la première vague de douleur passée, le voilà qui fait mine de se diriger vers la jeune femme. Il n'a pas fait trois pas vers elle que déjà, elle accélère..._

_Il accélère à sa suite, voudrait lui dire de s'arrêter, qu'elle n'a rien à craindre, qu'il.. Mais sa bouche ne s'ouvre qu'avec difficulté, pâteuse ne n'avoir plus prononcé un son intelligible depuis bien longtemps, cassé d'avoir hurlé… En désespoir de cause, il lève une main tremblante, et tente une ultime accélération dans un pas de plus grande amplitude, presque un bond.._

_Lui couper le passage…_

- Que.. qu'est ce que vous me voulez !?

- **B**…

- …

- B_o_..

- Mon Dieu ! Vous êtes malade ? Vous. . vous tremblez..

- **B**..**B**o_n_..

- N'approchez pas ! Restez ou vous êtes !

- ….

Un instant de silence, un vide. Un doute.

- Vous n'arrivez pas à parler ?

_Elle se mit alors à le détailler de plus près.. pour tout vêtement, un simple jean trouvé et deux fois trop grand pour lui qui lui tombait allégrement sur les hanches, seulement retenue par sa main droite. Il semblait essoufflé et suait abondamment, la respiration rauque, les pupilles dilatées et les traits douloureux. Manifestement il souffrait. Mais plus elle le regardait, plus elle se disait que s'il souffrait ce n'était peut être que de l'absence de son dealer.. Bien qu'à la réflexion, elle doutait qu'il puisse se payer quoi que se soit.. Ce qui pourrait expliquer son état avancé de tremblement : il faisait une crise, tout simplement._

_Cette simple constatation lui glaça les sangs, il était bien connu qu'un junky en manque était violent, dangereux, imprévisible et près à tout..bref à éviter.._

_Pendant ce temps le jeune homme avait tenté plusieurs gargouillis infestes, craché plusieurs fois au sol, et s'était éclaircit la voix –ou ce qu'il en restait- trois ou quatre fois. Tousser lui était trop douloureux._

- ** B**_O_n_j_o**U**..

_Il s'interrompit de lui-même, comme étonné et quelque peu effrayé de sa propre voix, avant de grimacer, s'appuyant de sa main qui ne tenait pas son unique vêtement contre le mur. Il laissa ainsi passer quelques secondes de tension palpable avant de sembler prendre son courage à deux main pour relever les yeux sur la jeune femme et déclamer aussi distinctement qu'il le pouvait : _

- **N**'a_y_e**z** .. **p**..p**A**_s_ _pe_**U**R, **j**_e_..

- Je vous préviens tout de suite je sais me défendre et mon frère m'attends juste la rue à coté avec toute sa bande et m'entendrais fort bien si je hurle !

- J**e**..

- et je jure que je hurle si vous faites un pas de plus vers moi !

- _ C_**h**_u_t.. j**E**..

- Reculez !

- **Fer**_me_z l_à_ ! **Pu**_ta_i**n**.. a**rrê**ter _d_e cr_i_er.. j**u**_st_e ç**a**.. ma _tê_te…

- Laissez-moi ! Au secours ! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

- _Ta_ g**ueule** !

De nouveau cette force étrange, ce tourbillon de chaleur qui part du ventre, enflammant tout son système nerveux pour aller se concentrer sur tes paumes.. Encore une fois, cette douleur quasi-insupportable, comme si tu te disloquais de l'intérieur..

Vas- y ! C'est sa faute ! Entièrement de sa faute..

°° Non….°°

Un gémissement inaudible, une terreur sourde.. parce que cette fois, tu savais.

Et puis plus rien. Le noir absolu. L'inconscience…

Les filles sont des garces traumatisées qui pensent toujours que tous les mecs en ont après leur cul. Des harpies dont le coffre démesuré est capable de monter dans les aigues de façon insupportable.

Mais elle ne méritait pas ça. Pas celle-là.


End file.
